The present invention relates to an improvement in a conventional floor watering system for poultry, small animals and the like which includes a plurality of brackets which carry an anti-roosting element, a stabilizing element and a water pipe with a plurality of individual drinkers. This conventional floor watering system is adjustable in height to quickly reposition the water pipe and the associated individual drinkers as the animal/poultry grow. The drinkers are quite low to the "ground" for younger "chicks," but as the birds age, the watering system is progressively elevated. Thus, this conventional watering system allows birds to be fed as they grow, but does not take into consideration a problem involving de-beaked chicks.
The beaks of de-beaked chicks are very tender and, therefore, prevent de-beaked chicks from operating the nipples of conventional drinkers. This necessitates two separate water systems, namely, a trough system to water de-beaked chicks while their beaks are tender and the conventional height adjustment individual drinker system for older chicks and birds.
Heretofore it was necessary to first install/use a trough system in a poultry house to water de-beaked chicks, remove and/or elevate the trough system, and then install/lower a suspended individual drinker (nipple) system. The disadvantages of two totally independent drinking systems is apparent, including, of course, the necessity of utilizing two separate support or suspension systems and associated watering supplies and pressure regulators, not to mention the fact that the older birds can fly, roost on the un-used troughs of the trough systems, defecate therein, which, of course, requires subsequent cleaning and attendant down time, increased costs, and additional manpower.